Game of love Full series
by One Piece is LOVE
Summary: The "Game of love" series is my old one. Only now Have I come back and decided to rewrite and fix it. Based on One Piece and BxB. Could they magically start getting along, if they love the same person? What if the other gets to the loved one first? What kind of trip will it be? Possibly strong language!


**A/n**

 **I don't know if anyone will read this or know that I have returned here, but yes, I decided to rewrite this story/ff and I hope it's good. It might change a bit or a lot from the original.**

 **Strong language might be found in this series!** **As well as written sexual scenes!**

"I wonder if anything cool Is going to happen today..." Luffy said as he started eating the breakfast that Sabo had fixed up for him, before he and Ace had left for school.

Wich had started earlier than Luffy's.

Luffy, like his friends and brothers were still in highschool. Even though his brothers were on a higher grade than Luffy himself.

Just as Luffy had finished eating, the door bell rang. He rushed to open it.

As usual, there were the two rivals who hated each other. Zoro and Sanji.

"You ready to go, Luffy?" Sanji asked.

"In a minute. I need to put my shoes on." Luffy answered.

"Have you eaten already?" Zoro asked.

"Are you stupid, Zoro? Of course I have eaten!" Luffy answered.

Once Luffy had locked the door, the three of them started walking to the school.

Zoro and Sanji started glaring daggers at one another as Luffy walked in the middle of the two.

Even though they hated each other from the bottom of their hearts, they were still brought together by one thing. Love. They both loved the same person. That person being Luffy.

Even though the both of them had tried making moves on Luffy, Luffy was too oblivious to realize what was going on around him.

Sanji suddenly took a hold of Luffy's hand and started running, pulling Luffy with him.

"Let's hurry so we won't be late!" Sanji declared as Zoro ran after him.

Small time skip - At the school

"Since we both have the cooking class, do you want to be in my group?" Sanji asked Luffy.

"Yeah! But what about Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"We all have it, so we can ALL be in the SAME group." Zoro said as he glared at Sanji.

Small time skip - The cooking class

The teacher had told us to cook up a meal, that had the main course and a dessert. We'd have two hours to finish them and eat.

"We need to cook meat!" Luffy cheered.

"Why not. Let's have some mashed potatoes and a sauce on the side of it." Sanji said as he thought how they would make the meal.

"But we need some kind of a salad too." Sanji pointed out.

"And we need to think of the dessert..." Zoro mumbled.

"Let's make cookies!" Luffy shouted.

"Good idea, Luffy." Sanji said, patting his head.

Once they had gone trough the plan, they got ready and started cooking.

Sanji was in control of the main course, while Zoro was going to fix up the salad.

And Luffy got the easiest job, backing the cookies.

After a while Luffy walked to Sanji with a bowl in his hand. He dipped one of his fingers in the dough and held it in front of Sanji's face.

"Is this good?" Luffy asked.

Sanji blushed a bit. And once he saw small bits of the dough of Luffy's face, his own face became more red.

Sanji carefully took a hold of Luffy's wrist and pulled his fingers into his mouth. Cleaning Luffy's finger from the dough.

"yeah, that's just right." Sanji said blushing.

"YOSH!" Luffy cheered, rushing back to his table.

Sanji leaned on his hand and blushed even more.

"You're too adorable...How can you be so pure?!" Sanji mumbled as his eyes had little hearts in them.

"Watch yourself..." Zoro rumbled.

After about a half an hour, Luffy was done.

Luffy rushes to Zoro's and Sanji's side, holdiholding two cookies.

"I'm ready! Do you want a taste?" Luffy asked, getting both of their attentions.

"Yeah." They answered, putting their parts down and walking up to him.

Zoro took hold of Luffy's arm and pulled it upwards, then taking a bite out of the cookie. On the other hand, Sanji just bend down a bit and took a bite out of the other cookie, making Luffy's cheeks have a pinkish color.

"So? Is it good?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, it's perfect." Sanji answered.

"It's a bit too sweet..." Zoro mumbled.

"Well you have never liked sweet things." Sanji mocked.

"Maybe you would start to like them, if you'd eat something sweet a little everyday." Luffy said.

"I'd rather not do that..." Zoro crumbled.

Zoro was now done with the salad. Now they only needed to wait for Sanji, but only a bit.

Small time skip

Everyone in the classroom was now done with the cooking, counting Sanji.

Once the tables were made, they all sat down and started eating.

"WOW! THIS IS SUPER GOOD, SANJI!" Luffy shouted, only having had a form full of the food.

"Thank you, Luffy." Sanji said smiling.

While Luffy had already eaten, the others were just starting.

After they had cleaned up their kitchen and washed the dishes, they left.

And since MANY of the cookies Luffy had made, were left over, Luffy decided to give them to his other friends. For example Nami and Usopp.

Time skip - The end of the school day

"Do you want to hang out today?" Sanji asked Luffy as they were the only ones walking out of the school gates.

Since Zoro had to stay behind, because the fencing club was today.

"Sorry, I can't! I promised that I'd help my brothers." Luffy apologised.

"Oh! Then WE can help you and your brothers." Zoro said from behind the two.

"Yeah!"

While Luffy called Ace and made sure that his friends coming over was ok, Sanji pulled Zoro backwards and let Luffy walk ahead.

"Why did you butt in?!" Sanji asked angrily.

"Do you really think I would leave you alone with him? Not a change. He. Will. Be. Mine." Zoro said as he caught up with Luffy.

Luffy told them that they could come over and help.

Small time skip - At the ASL apartment

"Luffy, you and Sanji can go get the boxes from the basement. While Zoro and I carry the heavy stuff." Ace said.

"What about me, I can do something too!" Sabo pointed out.

"Then...Can you make us some snacks and get us something to drink, since you're the best at making them?" Luffy asked.

"O-oh? Y-yeah..." Sabo said as he walked into the kitchen, starting to prepare the snacks.

Basement - Luffy and Sanji

As Luffy opened the door, he lead Sanji inside. They needed to be careful since there was barely space to move.

Luffy had pointed at a mountain of boxes that they needed to get upstairs.

There were other things in there, That they'd need to move to get to the boxes.

Some winter things, more boxes, many bags and a ladder.

Sanji started with the bags as Luffy moved the ladder out of the way.

When Luffy tried moving a box, his foot hit the ladder, making it fall forwards.

Hitting Luffy's head in the progress.

"OWW!"

Sanji turned around in a second and rushed to Luffy's side. He pushed the ladder out of the way and hugged him.

"Are you ok?" Sanji asked.

"It hurts..." Luffy whined.

"I'll go get some ice."

Luffy had calmed down when Sanji had came back with some ice. They kept a small break before continuing. Luckily the others didn't hear a thing.

Each of them had grabbed two boxes that they carried upstairs.

Sanji had walked down to get the last box.

"That's all of them!" Luffy cheered as he gave a high five to Sanji.

"Good job!" Sabo said, patting his head and thanking Sanji.

Kitchen - Snack time

Ace and Zoro had gotten everything done before the other pair, so they went to the kitchen and enjoyed the cool drinks Sabo had fixed up.

As Luffy and Sanji sat down, Ace asked a question.

"Where is your class going?"

"Huh? Oh! you mean the upcoming trip, don't you?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, our class is going to the beach!" Ace cheered.

"REALLY?! OUR CLASS IS GOING TO A BEACH TOO!" Luffy shouted.


End file.
